Twelve Days Of Christmas
by toomuchfandom
Summary: Parody of the traditional song. I know it's not christmas yet, but... Merry Christmas all!all characters are in it


**Writer** Willow

**Title **12 days of christmas

**Rating** A

**Type of story** Humor/Parody

**Canon or Alternative Universe:** Both

**Characters** : All

**Part of a series** : NO

**Word Count**: 655

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mutant X. Tribune does. I make no money out of this.  
I don't own the lyrics or the song of 12 days of christmas  
I am not responsible for any damage caused by the singing Mutant X'ers. All I know is, Tom McCamus (Mason) is the only one who can sing.

----------------------------------------------------------------

On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
The extinction of New Mutancy (Mason)  
- Adam: That's quite a mouthful  
- Mason: Removal of Adam's brain  
- Adam: Ugh.

On the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
The gift of invicibility (Lexa)  
And the extinction of New Mutantcy

On the third day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A nice huge, rrrrawww fishy (Shalimar)  
- Brennan: Great Gollum impersonation  
- Shalimar: whack  
- Brennan: Ouch  
The gift of invicibility  
And the extinction of New Mutantcy.

On the fourth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
The gift of ressurection (Emma)  
A nice huge, rrrrawww fishy  
The gift of invicibility  
And the extinction of New Mutantcy.

On the fifth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
a place to sit in the background (Jesse)  
- Shalimar: Why?  
- Jesse: I belong there  
- Shalimar: No you don't.  
- Brennan: Yes he does  
- Lexa: whack!  
- Brennan: Ouch!  
The gift of ressurection  
Anice huge, rrrrawww fishy  
The gift of invicibility  
And the extinction of New Mutantcy.

On the sixth day of Christmas,  
My true love sent to me  
No Mason Eckhart-y (Adam)  
- Frank Thorne: whack!  
- Mason: I said hurt him, not kill him  
- Mutant X: Oh my god! You killed Adam!  
- Frank Thorne: Sue me  
a place to sit in the background  
The gift of ressurection  
A nice huge, rrrrawww fishy  
The gift of invicibility  
And the extinction of New Mutantcy.

On the seventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
The ability to count to ten (Brennan)  
- Mason: I should have your brain removed by my scientists so they can study your brains stupidity  
No Mason Eckhart-y  
a place to sit in the background  
The gift of ressurection  
A nice huge, rrrrawww fishy  
The gift of invicibility  
And the extinction of New Mutantcy

On the eighth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A movie or miniseries (Santa/Dominon guy)  
- Tribune and Mohan: We sold everything or burned it – get a life  
The ability to count to ten  
No Mason Eckhart-y  
a place to sit in the background  
The gift of ressurection  
A nice huge, rrrrawww fishy  
The gift of invicibility  
And the extinction of New Mutantcy

On the ninth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
No subdermal govenour (Frank Thorne)  
- Mason: Mr. Mulwray, please whack mr. Thorne  
- Brennan: whack!  
- Mutant x: Bad Brennan!  
A movie or miniseries  
The ability to count to ten  
No Mason Eckhart-y  
a place to sit in the background  
The gift of ressurection  
A nice huge, rrrrawww fishy  
The gift of invicibility  
And the extinction of New Mutantcy

On the tenth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
No faux skinny (Mason)  
No subdermal govenour  
A movie or miniseries  
The ability to count to ten  
No Mason Eckhart-y  
a place to sit in the background  
The gift of ressurection  
A nice huge, rrrrawww fishy  
The gift of invicibility  
And the extinction of New Mutantcy

On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Jesse as my hubby (Lexa)  
- Jesse: Really?  
- Lexa: Yep!  
No faux skinny  
No subdermal govenour  
A movie or miniseries  
The ability to count to ten  
No Mason Eckhart-y  
a place to sit in the background  
The gift of ressurection  
A nice huge, rrrrawww fishy  
The gift of invicibility  
And the extinction of New Mutantcy

On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A place to live! (All)  
Jesse as my hubby  
No faux skinny  
No subdermal govenour  
A movie or miniseries  
The ability to count to ten  
No Mason Eckhart-y  
a place to sit in the background  
The gift of ressurection  
A nice huge, rrrrawww fishy  
The gift of invicibility  
And the extinction of New Mutantcy!


End file.
